More Than Brothers
by xWinchesterx
Summary: Sam Winchester. Dean Winchester. Just your not-so-average brother-love story.


"Sammy", eighteen-year-old Dean shouts as he walks into the small motel room after having gone to spend the ten dollars on food their father had gave them before rushing out the door, getting into his Impala and driving away without another word. Dean gets no response, so setting the plastic bag on the small kitchen table and venturing further into the room. Upon approaching the small doorway-arch, Dean hears a soft whimper which is quickly silenced. Assuming Sam was being attacked, Dean pulls out his switchblade from his pocket, flipping it open and tensing his body, preparing to fight. He pushes his body closer to the edge of the arch, preparing himself before quickly turning his body against the wall quietly, wanting to have the advantage of surprise.

As he peers around the corner, his breath catches in his throat before speeding up, causing him to take a deep, calming breath before swallowing hard. Sam, headphones in, laptop in front of him, on all fours, with one hand reached back, two fingers in his ass, and the other hand furiously pumping his engorged cock. This isn't the first time Dean has caught Sam in this intimate state, except Sam was younger, experimenting, and Dean had to give him the talk, but this time Sam looks like he knows exactly what he's doing and how he wants it done.

And this time, Dean doesn't want to stop him.

Dean quickly folds his switchblade, putting it in his pocket, attempting to ignore his growing hard on. He watches as Sam takes his hand away from his cock, clicking out of his current video and scrolling to a video with a picture of one man bent over another man's lap, the older looking man caressing his ass-cheek. Sam clicks on that video, fast-forwarding until he reaches a scene of the younger man with his legs in the air, the older man kneeling in front of him, thrusting his cock in the other boy's ass. Sam pushes another finger in his ass and it's only then does Dean notice his dripping fingers and an unfamiliar bottle opened on the night-stand next to the bed.

The younger Winchester lets out a soft moan, his face contorting into one of either pleasure or pain. He begins jerking his cock harder, and Dean bites his lip, reaching down and palming his hard on through his jeans. He throws his head back as he grips himself harder, squeezing his eyes shut and reaching into his pants and boxers, grabbing his cock and rubbing himself, sighing at the friction and the moans of the younger boy.

"Dean", Dean quickly removes his hand, head flying forward to meet the stare of the younger Winchester, his face turning beet-red and breath catching in his throat. He was busted.

"Sam- I- oh my god- um", he stutters, extremely humiliated and embarrassed.

"Where you jerking off to me?", Sam asks as he stands, and only the does Dean see the come running down Sam's cock and thigh, and he glances over to see a wet spot on a towel on the bed.

Even though he's utterly humiliated, the older boy can't help but bite his lip, growing harder at the sight, "I- um- yeah", Dean decides to be honest considering the state his mind is in, he has no clue what excuse will come out of his mouth. He grits his teeth as the boy comes closer, resisting the urge to throw him onto the bed and fuck him senseless. The younger boy nods, his eyes traveling down to the tent in Dean's jeans. How Sam is being so calm about this, he'll never know. Sam walks even closer, placing his hand on Dean's chest, Dean's breath quickening and his face reddening even more- if that's even possible, "what- uh- what are you doing?", he questions and stutters once again.

Sam doesn't respond, sliding his hands under Dean's shirt to feel his burning torso, causing Dean's stomach to flip. Sam removes his hands, much to Dean's disappointment but instead begins unbuttoning his shirt and Dean can only stand still, watching Sam with amaze-filled eyes. Sam finishes the last button, sliding it off Dean's shoulders.

"I was thinking of you, you know", Dean begins breathing heavily as Sam says this, "thinking of your hand instead of mine, fingering m'ass", Dean clenches his eyes shut as Sam leans forward, placing his lips on the older boy's collarbone and sucking, "thought of all those times you thought no one could hear you in the shower, touchin' yourself. You know how hard that'd make me?" Dean groans as Sam sinks to his knees, tugging on the waist-band of Dean's pants, popping the button open and unzipping them, letting them pool around Dean's feet as he stares down at Sam with shock and amazement.

Sam leans forward, tugging on the band of Dean's boxers with his teeth and Dean can't help but reach forward, running his hands through Sam's hair, making a mental note to cut it later, as it's getting long. Sam smirks, pushing his fingers under the waist-band teasingly before pushing them down to Dean's ankles, pulling him forward to step out of them. Reaching up, Sam wraps his hand around Dean's rock-hard cock and pumping, causing a soft moan to fall from Dean's lips.

Sam leans his face forward, placing his tongue at the base, licking up to the tip. Dean moans loudly, hands flying forward to tangle themselves in Sam's hair, pulling his face closer to his cock. Sam wraps his lips around the tip, swirling his tongue softly.

"Fuck, Sammy", Dean moans trying to thrust his hips into the younger brother's mouth. Sam takes more of Dean into his mouth, letting Dean fuck his mouth hesitantly.

Sam pulls back, to Dean's disappointment. "Don't be worried. I can handle it." Dean bites his lip as the words come out of Sam's mouth, but nods nether the less. Sam places his mouth back onto Dean's cock, hollowing his cheeks out as Dean's hands wrap into Sam's hair as he begins thrusting faster, multiple curse words and Sam's name falling from his lips. Sam eyes water and he gags lightly, having to remind himself to breath through his nose, but keeping his complaints to himself, as he asked for this. Dean pulls his cock out of Sam's mouth, the younger boy panting, as he feels himself getting close, wanting to see his come painted across his little brother's face. Dean pumps himself furiously and Sam opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out as Dean keeps one hand placed firmly on top of his head and the other jerking his cock. He comes with a loud moan, covering Sam's chin and tongue.

Sam closes his mouth, swallowing the come on his tongue. Dean reaches his hand down, using his thumb to push the come on Sam's chin into the younger boys mouth, watching with hooded eyes as he sucks it off his thumb, looking up at Dean through his eyelashes. Sam stands, his height allowing him to come eye-to-nose with his older brother.

"Sammy...", Dean trails off as he places his hand on the side of Sam's face, pulling the younger brother's face to his, closing his eyes and placing his lips on Sam's, tasting himself. Sam kisses him back, and the innocent kiss quickly turns heated, but is quickly stopped as the boys pull apart to look at each other in horror as the voice of John Winchester rings through the motel.

"Boys? I'm back."


End file.
